


Happy Birthday, Ahomine

by killua93



Series: AhoBaka Birthdays [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killua93/pseuds/killua93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aokaga birthday one-shots, with scheming matchmaker, Kuroko. Part 2.</p><p>Summary: Kagami thought he was ready for Aomine’s birthday…but Aomine’s as unpredictable as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ahomine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kaagehide, Nightmaric and Kyriln for helping me beta 8D
> 
> And again I didn't make it in time OTL Oh well. Happy belated birthday, Aomine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own the effort to write this down and my own imagination of how the story plays out.

It was Aomine’s birthday. And Kagami was ready.

Or so he had thought.

_Shit, shit, shit. Why is he coming over now? Doesn’t he have practice this morning? Why the hell is he on his way over here?!_

Aomine had been getting increasingly excited as his birth date drew closer. Occasionally throwing out hints like his star sign compatibility and how his birthday was the same month as Kagami. Kagami had secretly thought the star sign information sounded vaguely like what Midorima would have said, but he kept it to himself. To be honest, the blatant hints were enough to make Kagami gag a little, and he was so close to making Aomine stop goddamn hinting at your freaking birth date already! He really didn’t want to burst Aomine’s bubble though. 

Plus, Kagami didn’t need those hints. He’d already found out about the date long before from his confidant, Kuroko. He’d even planted himself in front of his phone the night before, willing the minutes to move faster. The second it struck midnight, the blushing redhead had steeled his nerves and dialed his boyfriend to bark out a quick “Happy Birthday Ahomine!” before immediately hanging up and burying his burning face under the pillow. After switching off his phone for fear of the other calling back, he had willed himself to calm down and get to sleep because it was going to be a long day.

Kagami specifically woke up hours before basketball practice this morning to prepare Aomine’s birthday dinner and cake. The meat was thawed and marinating, vegetables and other ingredients cut and set to the side, plus the cake had just come out of the oven looking and smelling perfect. Kagami was extremely proud of his cheesecake after countless experiments and trials with the Seirin team as his guinea pigs. He took off his oven mitts and made his way to the bedroom to get ready to head out for morning practice. Having totally forgotten about his phone from the night before, he picked it up and turned it on before throwing it back onto his bed. While waiting for his phone to start up, Kagami packed a fresh towel and clothes into his basketball bag, all the while humming to himself. He heard the telltale vibration of his phone indicating new messages and sauntered over to glance down at the screen.

 

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.02am  
Subject: Birthday wish

BAKAGAMI! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? WHY’D YOU HANG UP?!

 

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.11am  
Subject: Birthday wish

OI! I tried calling you but… I bet you fucking turned off you phone. You turned off your phone didn’t you?!

 

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.16am  
Subject: Birthday wish

I wanted to talk to you, Bakagami! Goddammit, you… Now I can’t sleep, take responsibility dammit! Hearing that woke my dick up!

 

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.31am  
Subject: Birthday wish

Wanna see you. It’s your fault I have to jerk myself off in the middle of the night.

 

From: Ahomine  
Time: 12.53am  
Subject: See you tmr

Gonna get you back ya hear. Goodnight Bakagami.

 

 _It’s not my fault you got turned on so easily! Trust that perverted bastard to react to something like that._ Kagami read the last 2 messages:

 

From: Ahomine  
Time: 7.18am  
Subject: Good morning

Yo Bakagami. G’mornin’.

 

From: Ahomine  
Time: 7.37am  
Subject: Good morning

I’m coming over. 

 

Kagami’s blood ran cold.

_Wait, what?!_

He checked the time the message was sent again. 7.37am. It was now a little after 8am. 

_He’s going to be here any minute?!_

Which brought him to his current predicament.

Kagami dropped his phone into his pocket and scrambled to the kitchen, frantically throwing the used cutlery and utensils into the sink. He flung the refrigerator open, shoving raw vegetables and other food aside to make way for the birthday food. A wet towel was quickly run over soiled kitchen surfaces as Kagami hastily tugged on the knot behind his back. Tossing the towel into the sink and stuffing his apron into a drawer, Kagami allowed himself a few seconds to breathe as he turned to his cheesecake. 

_It’s not cooled yet! This cheesecake was supposed to be perfect! God damn that Ahomine ruining his own fucking birthday cake! Argh!_

Kagami groaned and rubbed his face, internally comforting his efforts as he picked up the still-warm cheesecake and carefully set it in the refrigerator. Tch. That’s gonna come out a soggy cheesecake. He did one last sweep of the kitchen, making sure nothing seemed suspicious. Feeling satisfied and accomplished, he flicked the light to the kitchen off — before promptly stubbing his toe on a chair. Wheezing hard and in a world of pain, Kagami hobbled to his room and collapsed on the bed. He turned his face to the mattress and let out a muffled scream, tears prickling the edge of his vision. 

Ding Dong.

The sound of the doorbell cut through Kagami’s silent cursing. _Ow... Gotta move but shi—argh… God, this really hurts…_ He gently massaged his bruised toe and wiped the moisture from his eyes. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang again.

Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Ding Dong.

 _Fuck, that impatient asshole…_

“Stop ringing the doorbell, Ahomine! I’m coming!” Kagami dragged himself to his feet and limped to the door. As soon as it unlocked, the door was ripped open and Kagami came face to face with that dazzling smile on his boyfriend’s face. He couldn’t help but grin back. _So much for my frustraton._

“Hey.”

 _Play it cool, Kagami._ “You’re up early. What the hell are you doing here?” Kagami cringed internally. _Wow, okay, that sounded harsher than I expected._ He hurriedly continued, “I mean, don’t you have practice soon?”

“Yeah, at 10am. But I decided to skip ‘cos I wanna spend my birthday with you instead.” Aomine’s tanned cheeks were covered in a light shade of red.

Kagami really admired that confidence of Aomine’s. He could never bluntly blurt out thoughts like that without feeling like he was going to spontaneously combust at any moment. But now was not a time for admiration. He was torn between the happiness from hearing those words and the guilt from wishing this damn idiot of a boyfriend had allowed him time to finish the birthday preparations. 

“Bakagami, gonna let me in?” Aomine smirked.

Hearing that all-too-familiar condescending tone effectively pushed Kagami’s controversial thoughts to the back of his mind, “Shut up, Ahomine. I’ve got to leave for practice in a few minutes so you can just wait outside while I change and grab my things.” Kagami moved swiftly to close the door, but Aomine was faster. Kagami looked down to see Aomine’s foot preventing the door from closing. Kagami slammed the door hard against the foot and smirked when he heard Aomine grunt in pain. His triumph was short-lived as Aomine pushed on the door to try to get it open. 

“Just skip.” Aomine pushed with all his might.

“What?” Kagami placed his back to the door and dug his heels into the ground. His toe still throbbed slightly.

“Don’t go to practice today.”

“I’m not some lazy arse like you, damn Ahomine! I need all the practice I can get so I can beat you! I’m not skipping!”

Aomine instantly stopped pushing, causing Kagami to fall back against the door. A thunderous _slam_ echoed through the apartment building and both teenagers cringed. An awkward silence followed. Kagami’s phone chose this time to ring and buzz through his shorts.

He held his phone to his ear, “Hello?”

“Good morning Kagami-kun.”

“Kuroko?” Kagami could hear Aomine trying to explain the situation to his neighbours on the other side of the door and couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Will you be attending practice today?”

“Huh? Why the weird question? I’m going! I’m definitely going!” Kagami frowned.

“But Aomine-kun’s with you right now isn’t he?” 

Kagami’s eyes widened. Sometimes Kuroko’s intuition was a scary thing. 

“N-no he’s not! What makes you think that?! He has p-practice on Saturday mornings too!” It was also virtually impossible for Kagami to lie to Kuroko.

“Momoi-san told me Aomine-kun’s skipping practice. It was not hard to guess where he would be.” Kagami could hear a hint of mirth in Kuroko’s voice. “Coach won’t be happy. Would you like me to cover for you?”

The number of voices outside his door had increased and Kagami could hear Aomine’s frantic voice trying to convince other apartment residents that he wasn’t harassing ‘Kagami-kun’. He sighed in exasperation, “Yes, please. Just… just tell her I have a very important meeting with relatives, or something. I owe ya one.”

“Okay Kagami-kun, you owe me a vanilla milkshake.”

Kagami and shook his head in defeat, “Sure. Thanks again, Kuroko. I’ll see ya on Monday.”

Aomine had started calling and banging on the door in the hope that Kagami would come out to save him from further interrogation. 

“Sounds like Aomine-kun’s calling. Make him happy, Kagami-kun. See you.”

“Oi! Kuroko what the h—“ But the line had already been cut and Kagami was left hanging. Aomine’s shouting and banging jolted him out of his senses and he shoved his phone back into his pocket before tentatively opening the front door. He was met with a very red, very embarrassed Aomine surrounded by a group of angry-looking old people.

“Kagami-kun, do you know this rude boy?” one of the ladies asked.

“Is he troubling you Kagami-kun?” another man spoke up.

“I’m so sorry. Yeah, he’s a very good friend and no, he’s not troubling me.” Kagami cringed sheepishly. He bowed, “I apologise for the ruckus and trouble we have caused.” Kagami grabbed Aomine down with him. “We’re very sorry,” and elbowed him to do the same. The blue-haired teenager grudgingly apologized.

“It’s alright Kagami-kun,” the men and women smiled. “Please try to keep it down next time alright?”

“Right. Ah, thank you.”

Kagami breathed a sigh of relief as he turned to lock the door behind him. He could feel Aomine’s glare burning holes into his back and couldn’t hide the soft snicker that escaped his mouth. Aomine spun the snickering redhead around, “What the hell Kagami! You left me to the sharks!” That tanned face was drawn into a frustrated frown and he was still blushing from embarrassment. 

“Sorry!” Kagami couldn’t keep his amusement in check, “You’re gonna have to behave whenever you come over. Don’t give my neighbours more reason to hate you!” _I can’t help teasing him._

Aomine punched Kagami in the arm and stalked to the sofa. “Shut up, idiot! It was your fault too, dammit!” He took a glance at his phone, “Oi. It’s 9.10am. You’re already late for practice.”

Kagami looked up from rubbing his sore arm. “Ah, really?” He continued in a small voice,” Yeah... I guess I’m staying here with you.” 

“What?” Apparently Aomine hadn’t been paying attention.

Kagami rolled his eyes, “I’m skipping practice too, you idiot.”

“Great!” Aomine’s face lit up and the redhead had to look away or burst into flames from how hard he was blushing. “I-I’m going to wash up.” Kagami hurriedly made his escape, leaving Aomine on the sofa.

 _Okay Kagami, you’re going to wish him normally. Face-to face. Man up!_ Kagami stared intently at his reflection in the mirror after washing his face. _It’s not that hard. Don’t screw up. You can do this! Don’t forget the present…the present!_ Kagami ran back to his room and opened a drawer to grab the small package. It was roughly the size of an A5 piece of paper. _Phew. Calm down, Kagami._

Kagami slowly shuffled back to peer into the living room. Aomine was clearly making himself feel at home, sprawled out on the sofa. As soon as he heard footsteps, he flipped back to a sitting position and beckoned Kagami over. Aomine pat the space next to him, clearly inviting the other to join him. Kagami timidly crept towards the waiting Aomine.

“What’re you doing Bakagami? Come over here!” Aomine stood to drag Kagami towards him.

“No! Wait! Don’t—“ 

Kagami fell onto Aomine’s lap and the present went flying.

“I told you to wait—“ Kagami’s words die in his throat as he looked up to see Aomine staring at the neatly wrapped package that had fallen to the floor.

“Can I open it?” At that moment, Aomine could have challenged the Cheshire Cat with his own ear-splitting grin.

 _Goddammit Aomine, stop grinning like that._ “Uh…” Kagami repositioned himself beside Aomine.

Aomine didn’t wait for a proper reply before snatching the package from the floor. He looked to the other for approval and Kagami nodded slightly before turning away, heavy blush dusting his cheeks. Kagami couldn’t help but fidget as the sound of rustling paper filled the room. Wrestling off the last of the wrapping paper, Aomine gingerly unfolded the piece of fabric in his lap.

“Oh my god, are you fucking kidding me…”

Kagami had to use all the willpower he posessed to keep the humor out of his voice, “I managed to find the perfect thing.” He bit his lip and took a deep breath, unable to keep a straight face. “Matching too.”

“You got me a, fucking, ‘I heart BASKETBALL’ t-shirt too?! What the fuck, Bakagami?!” Aomine squawked indignantly and held the shirt up to his shoulders, “What the fuck?!”

Aomine’s reaction was priceless. Kagami doubled over in howling laughter. One hand grabbing the side of the sofa so he didn’t fall off — the other arm clutching his stomach — Kagami laughed until tears started to form. His stomach burned like after a set of coach’s abdominal conditioning exercises and the muscles in his cheeks ached from the prolonged stress.

“Goddammit! Kagami!” Aomine balled and threw the black T-shirt, smacking Kagami in the face, before dissolving into howling laughter himself. “Shit! You fucking asshole! You’re a dick, you know that?!”

It took several minutes for the two hysterical teenagers to regain some semblance of composure. A tangle of limbs, both teenagers wheezed heavily, trying to get their breath back and stop shaking. Aomine was the first to move. He untangled himself and picked his present off the floor before deliberately draping it over the back of the sofa. Before Kagami could fully register what the heck was happening, Aomine pressed his lips to Kagami’s and Kagami hesitated for a moment before melting into the kiss. 

“Thank you, Taiga.”

Kagami eyes were half-mast as he smiled and Aomine permanently filed the drool-worthy mental image in his head. Kagami leaned up to Aomine’s ear and ran a tongue over his earlobe before placing a kiss on his neck, “You’re welcome.” Aomine shivered.

Kagami pulled away before running his hands up Aomine’s broad back.

“Happy Birthday, Daiki.”

Aomine grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Really tried to tie these 2 one-shots together, like how they would be extremely similar, but different. Just like Aomine and Kagami. Does that even make sense? OTL Not as satisfied with this one as I am for Kagami's birthday one though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it. Really wanna improve my writing, so reviews would be great 8)
> 
> [What I had in mind for Aomine's shirt XDD](http://image19.spreadshirt.com/image-server/v1/products/4918359/views/1,width=378,height=378,appearanceId=2/Black-i-love-basketball-by-wam-T-Shirts.png)


End file.
